This invention relates to a string arrangement for attachment to a musical instrument of the type in which the string can be attached at first and second spaced positions on the instrument, can be tensioned by adjustment of one of the positions for example by rotation of a post to which the string is attached and can be vibrated when so tensioned to produce a musical note.
Such instruments are of various different types including guitars, banjos and the present invention is particularly designed but not exclusively designed for use with a guitar.
The strings of a guitar are generally attached between a suitable connector member at the base of the guitar, over the bridge to a tensioning device at the neck of the guitar. Generally the tensioning device comprises a post which stands upwardly from the fret board of the guitar and can be rotated by a key which communicates with the post through a suitable gearing arrangement so that the key can be manually driven to rotate the post to tension the string but the gearing arrangement prevents the post from slipping after the desired tension is achieved.
Replacement strings for the guitar are generally supplied in a package in which the string is loosely contained or wrapped around a suitable former. The string generally has on a first end a suitable attachment mechanism for attachment of the first end to the base of the guitar. In some cases the attachment mechanism comprises a stud which is held onto the string by a loop in the string so the stud can be inserted into the conventionally provided opening at the base of the guitar. In other cases the string is merely looped at the first end so that it can be wrapped around a bar at the base of the guitar with the bar holding all of the looped strings. At the other end, the string is attached to the post member by simply passing a free end of the string through a hole transverse to the post member so that it is latched by the hole and is wrapped around the post by rotating the post by the manual key.
Such strings are inconvenient to apply and are unattractive in their supplied appearance. In many cases the user is not willing to crank the manual key a sufficient number of times to wind up all of the loose end of the string onto the post and accordingly the loose end is left hanging leaving an inconvenient and unattractive appearance.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved string arrangement which enables the string to be supplied and attached in a simpler manner which is more convenient for the user and provides an attractive appearance when completed. In addition the string arrangement is attractive in its supplied appearance and provides itself areas for suitable advertising materials and information.
According to the first aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a string arrangement for attachment to a musical instrument of the type in which the string, when attached at spaced first and second positions on the instrument and tensioned by adjustment of one of said positions, is vibrated to produce a musical note, the string arrangement comprising an elongate string, a reel member, one end of the string being attached to the reel member with the string wrapped around the reel member leaving a free end of the string, cover means at least partially surrounding the reel member and defining an opening through which the free end projects, said opening confining the string for removal from the reel member solely by longitudinal movement of the string caused by pulling of the free end, means on the reel member for attachment of the reel member to said first position on said instrument and means on the free end of the string for attachment of the free end to said second position on the instrument.
According to the second aspect of the invention there is provided a string arrangement for attachment to a musical instrument of the type in which the string, when attached at spaced first and second positions on the instrument and tensioned by adjustment of one of said positions, is vibrated to produce a musical note, the string arrangement comprising an elongate string, a reel member, defining a cylindrical surface around an axis of the reel member, one end of the string being attached to the reel member with the string wrapped around the reel member leaving a free end of the string, a sleeve member coaxial with said reel member axis and co-rotatably connected to said reel member and arranged with a coaxial base therein for placement over a post at said first position on said instrument, said sleeve member including a transverse hole, a pin member which can be pressed through said hole and through a cooperating hole in said post cover means at least partially surrounding the reel member and defining an opening through which the free end projects, said opening confining the string for removal from the reel member solely by longitudinal movement of the string caused by pulling of the free end, and means on the free end of the string for attachment of the free end to said second position on the instrument.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a string musical instrument comprising an instrument body, a string arrangement including an elongate string, means for attachment of one end of one string to the body at a first position thereon and means for attachment of an opposed end of the string to the body at a second position thereon, said attachment means at one of said positions being adjustable to adjust tension in the string such that when the string is vibrated it produces a musical note, said string arrangement comprising a reel member, said one end of the string being attached to the reel member with the string wrapped around the reel member leaving said opposed end of the string free, cover means at least partially surrounding the reel member and defining an opening through which the free end projects, said opening confining the string for removal from the reel member solely by longitudinal movement of the string caused by pulling of the free end, reel attachment means on the reel member attaching the reel member to said first position on said instrument and means on said opposed free end of the string attaching said free end to said second position on the instrument.
The reeled string can therefore be attached to the guitar very simply by attaching the free end of the string to the conventional attachment at the base of the guitar. The string is then pulled out from the reel member to a length just sufficient to extend between the post or other attachment at the neck end and the attached free end so that the reel member can be attached on to the post and latched against free rotation relative to, the post. Only a very short turning movement of the post is then necessary to rewind any excess string pulled out from the reel member and to provide the tensioning of the string which is necessary for the required note. The replacement of a full set of strings is therefore very simple and quick and is provided by the simple addition of very inexpensive plastics parts defining the cover means, reel member and latching means.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: